Family Security
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#ResumeTheDraft kategori ekstra] Himawari diculik, inilah saatnya bagi Keluarga Uzumaki untuk menyelamatkannya. Termasuk Kawaki, sang cinta pertama bagi Himawari.


**Family Security**

**Disclaimer: Naruto/Boruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: T.**

**Genre: Family & Action.**

**Cast: [Kawaki U & Himawari U], Naruto U, Hinata H, & Sarada U.**

**Sumarry: [#ResumeTheDraft kategori ekstra] Himawari diculik, inilah saatnya bagi Keluarga Uzumaki untuk menyelamatkannya. Termasuk Kawaki, sang cinta pertama bagi Himawari.**

* * *

"_Hallo, bocah kecil, siapa namamu?" tanya seorang pria berambut kuning cepak kepada seorang bocah berusia 13 tahun di hadapannya._

"_Hallo, Paman siapa?" tanya bocah itu._

"_Nama Paman Naruto. Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"_

_Bocah itu menelan ludahnya sejenak lalu menjawab, "Ha-hallo, Paman Naruto. Namaku Kawaki, aku diusir ayahku karena ia ingin menikah lagi."_

_Naruto menggeleng, merasa miris dengan apa yang Kawaki katakan. Benarkah ada orang tua yang bisa begitu tega terhadap darah dagingnya sendiri?"_

"_Lalu, kau tinggal di mana sekarang? Dan kenapa kau memulung?"_

"_Aku tinggal di sebuah gubuk samping kuburan itu—" ujar Kawaki sambil menunjuk ke arah rumahnya._

"—_dan aku memulung agar bisa mendapatkan uang untuk jajan."_

_Naruto tersenyum, ia berjongkok ke arah Kawaki sambil menepuk kepalanya dan berkata, "Jangan sedih karena mulai hari ini kamu resmi menjadi anak Paman. Kamu bisa panggil paman dengan sebutan 'ayah', ikut Ayah pulang yuk!"_

_..._

_Setelah perkenalannya dengan Kawaki baru tadi, akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat Kawaki sebagai anaknya. Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah dalam perjalanan pulang karena bersiap untuk mengenalkan Kawaki kepada para anggota keluarga barunya. Sesampainya di depan rumah, mereka pun mulai keluar dari mobil._

"_Mengapa kau terlihat begitu gugup, Kawaki?" tanya Naruto ramah._

_Kawaki hanya menggeleng sambil menjawab, "Tak apa, Paman. Aku hanya gugup."_

_Naruto menarik tangan Kawaki hingga kedua mata bocah itu membeliak._

"_Tak perlu gugup, mereka orang baik. Ayo masuk!"_

_Naruto pun membuka pintu dan mengajak Kawaki untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di dalam rumah Naruto, ternyata sudah berkumpul Himawari, Boruto, dan Hinata yang sedang asyik bermain di ruang tamu. Naruto berdeham di ruang tamu hingga semua mata yang ada di sana teralihkan ke arahnya._

"_Eh, kau sudah pulang, Naruto. Siapa anak ini?" sambut dan tanya Hinata ramah._

_Naruto tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Perkenalkan, semuanya. Ini adalah Kawaki, mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."_

_Boruto dan Himawari yang tengah bermain puzzle, saling menatap satu sama lain... bingung._

"_Boruto, Hima, ayo berkenalan dengan Kakak kalian."_

_Boruto pun beranjak dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kawaki._

"_Hai, Kawaki! Namaku Boruto dan ini adikku, namanya Himawari."_

_Himawari terlihat bersembunyi di balik punggung Boruto. Bocah berambut indigo dan berusia 10 tahun itu nampaknya ketakutan dengan kehadiran Kawaki. Kawaki hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat interaksi lucu Himawari. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Himawari sambil menepuk kepalanya lembut._

"_Hai, Himawari! Namaku Kawaki dan senang berkenalan denganmu."_

_Himawari tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Seperti yang kita tahu, pada perkenalan pertama kali itu, telah muncullah benih-benih cinta serta perasaan suka antara Kawaki dan Himawari._

"_Hallo, Kawaki... aku Himawari." Himawari mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan wajah yang merona karena malu._

_..._

Himawari langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tersenyum merona di kamar sendirian saat kembali mengingat kenangan indah itu. Kenangan indah yang membawanya pada cinta pertamanya dan juga orang yang ia sukai untuk pertama kalinya. Kawaki Uzumaki, nama yang terdengar indah di telinga Himawari karena nama itu merupakan nama seseorang yang Himawari sukai. Himawari tahu, cintanya mungkin sedikit terlarang. Namun selama bukan saudara sedarah, tak apa bukan saling mencintai?

"Ah... Kawaki, betapa aku mencintaimu."

Himawari pun beranjak untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk sarapan lalu pergi ke sekolah.

...

Saat tengah turun dari tangga dan bersiap untuk makan, kedua pipi Himawari merona saat di meja makan hanya terdapat Kawaki seorang saja. Menghela napas, Himawari pun berjalan ke arah Kawaki dan dengan penuh perasaan gugup, Himawari berusaha untuk menyapa Kawaki.

"Ha-hallo, Kawaki. Mmmm... Ayah, Ibu, Kak Boruto, dan Kak Sarada mana?" tanya Himawari dengan nada malu-malu.

Kawaki tersenyum hangat sambil menjawab, "Ahhh... tadi Ayah dan Ibu sedang pergi karena urusan pekerjaan. Sedangkan, Boruto dan Sarada sedang pergi ke dokter untuk konsultasi kehamilan Sarada. Maka dari itu, mereka meninggalkan kita berdua dan mempercayakanmu padaku."

Jawaban Kawaki membuat Himawari tersenyum senang, waktu yang tepat untuk berduaan bersama dengan kakak tirinya sekaligus pemuda yang ia cintai.

'_Yes,_ akhirnya aku memiliki waktu banyak untuk bersama Kawaki!' batin Himawari girang.

...

Waktu berloncat saat Himawari pulang sekolah. Di depan sekolah, terlihat Himawari yang tengah gelisah dan tidak sabar untuk melihat Kawaki datang menjemputnya. Ya, Himawari memang tidak sabar untuk dijemput Kawaki... karena mereka memiliki janji untuk makan es krim bersama-sama setelah Himawari pulang sekolah. Namun, secara tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara dering telepon yang berbunyi di saku celana Himawari.

Himawari pun mengambil _handphone _miliknya dan mendesah kecewa saat sebuah pesan dari Kawaki menghancurkan semua ekspetasinya.

_From: Kawaki Cintaku Tersayang._

_Hallo, Himawari... maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karena aku ada urusan yang sangat penting di kampus. Kamu pulang sendiri aja ya, naik Go-Car dan kita makan eskrimnya lain kali saja __ ._

_Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf __ ._

"AAAAAAA... KAWAKI BODOH," teriak Himawari karena kesal.

Untunglah di sana pada saat itu sedang tidak ada orang. Jika tidak, habislah Himawari dikatai 'orang gila' oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana atau mungkin bisa saja petugas dinas datang dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Gadis itu mendesah kecewa, karena lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Kawaki.

Saat Himawari tengah melamun penuh rasa kecewa, tiba-tiba sesosok pria berjaket datang menghampirinya lalu membekap Himawari dengan sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat bius. Semua berubah menjadi gelap seketika.

...

Pada malam harinya dan lebih tepatnya setelah 5 jam kejadian Himawari diculik, seluruh anggota Keluarga Uzumaki terlihat berkumpul di ruang tamu. Perasaan khawatir tampak tersirat di wajah seluruh anggota keluarga tersebut, terlebih saat mereka mengingat Himawari yang belum pulang padahal hari telah berganti menjadi malam.

Di sana, Hinata sang ibu sedang mengigit bibir sambil berulang kali mencoba menelpon Himawari. Sarada, sang menantu yang sedang berusaha menelpon Himawari juga via _WhatsApp_. Boruto, sang anak sulung kandung yang sedang berdoa untuk keselamatan Himawari. Naruto, sang ayah yang sedang berjalan _mondar-mandir _sambil marah-marah. Serta Kawaki yang sedang terdiam, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk dimarahi.

"Kau ini bagaimana, Kawaki?! Kau tidak becus ya menjaga adikmu, padahal aku mempercayakanmu sebentar saja!"

Kawaki menunduk dan ia pun membalas, "Maaf, Ayah... aku yang lalai karena membiarkan Himawari pergi sendirian. Karena aku ada urusan kampus dan it—"

"HALAH, urusan kampus 'kan bisa dibatalkan! Kamu memilih urusan kampus yang bisa dibatalkan dibanding keselamatan adikmu? Kakak macam apa kau!"

Sarada yang tadi terdiam, langsung berdiri, dan memotong pembicaraan Kawaki sambil membentaknya. Gadis berkacamata itu memang sangat _overprotective_ terhadap adik ipar kesayangannya, untuk itu jangan heran. Hinata mengelus punggung Sarada dan berusaha menenangkan sang menantu.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kalian bikin aku tambah pusing saja!" seru Naruto sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas _sofa_ dan memijit pangkal kepalanya.

_Kriinggg... kriiinggg... kriinggg!_

Suara dering telepon sontak membuyarkan rasa khawatir seluruh manusia di ruangan tersebut.

"Biar aku yang angkat," ujar Naruto datar lalu menangkat telepon yang ada di sampingnya.

'_Hallo... dengan Keluarga Uzumaki? Tentu saja, untuk apa aku bertanya hahaha!' ujar si penelpon dari seberang sana._

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya penuh curiga seraya bertanya, "Hallo, ini siapa ya?"

'_Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Jigen, ayah kandung dari Kawaki_.'

"APA?—" Naruto berteriak hingga membuat semua yang ada di ruangan menoleh ke arahnya.

"—JIGEN? AYAH KANDUNG KAWAKI?"

Kawaki menoleh dan kedua bola matanya membeliak. Untuk apa ayah kandungnya menelpon keluarga ini? Bukankah ia sudah membuangnya beberapa tahun yang lalu? Kawaki mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

'_Benar, Tuan Naruto. Saya hanya ingin memberi informasi, anak kandungmu yang bernama Himawari sedang ada di tangan istri kesayanganku, Delta dan juga aku. Aku akan melepaskan anakmu yang lucu ini jika, kau mau memberikan anakku, Kawaki kembali padaku. Kalau tidak—' _

'—_Putrimu akan kubunuh.'_

Sambungan telepon itu pun langsung terputus setelahnya.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH," geram Naruto sembari berteriak.

Ia pun menatap tajam ke arah Boruto yang terlihat tengah menunduk dengan sorot wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Boruto!"

"Ah iya, Ayah!" seru Boruto terkesiap.

"Segera lacak keberadaan Himawari," perintah Naruto kepada Boruto.

"Sayang, memangnya siapa tadi yang tengah menelpon?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekati Naruto dan mengelus bahunya agar suaminya itu dapat tenang.

Naruto menghela napas, ia pun mengambil dagu Hinata seraya mengecupnya bibirnya lembut.

"Yang menelpon tadi adalah ayah kandung dari Kawaki, ternyata ia yang menculik Himawari. Ia berkata akan melepaskan Himawari asal kita mau mengembalikan Kawaki padanya."

Jawaban Naruto sontak membuat kedua mata orang-orang yang ada di sana—minus Naruto—membeliak seketika.

"Apa? Kurang ajar sekali!" geram Kawaki.

Sepertinya Kawaki tampak dendam dengan perilaku ayah kandungnya yang benar-benar keterlaluan. Setelah membuangnya, kini ia memintanya kembali dengan cara yang salah. Benar-benar bajingan!

"Ayah, aku sudah melacaknya!" seru Boruto dengan senyum puas.

Dengan tergesa, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Boruto sambil menatap peta yang tertera di layar _laptop _milik putranya tersebut. Boruto adalah seorang ahli IT yang sudah berhasil dipercaya oleh kepolisian untuk pelacakkan. Maka dari itu, jangan heran bila putra kedua Naruto tersebut—bisa secepat itu melacak keberadaan adiknya.

"Ini keberadaan penculik Himawari, kemungkinan Himawari berada di sini—" ujar Boruto sambil menunjuk salah satu titik dalam peta itu.

"—tapi, letaknya sangat jauh dari Kota. Kita berada di Jakarta sedangkan, penculik tersebut berada di Daerah Bogor."

Naruto menghela napas lalu, menatap ke arah Hinata dan Sarada yang tampak cemas. Naruto pun menjentikkan kedua jarinya, ia tahu siapa yang bisa dikirimkan terlebih dahulu ke sana.

"Hinata, Sarada—kalian bisa pergi terlebih dahulu ke daerah tersebut. Nanti, Boruto akan mengirim peta nya via _WhatsApp_," perintah Naruto kepada istri dan anak menantunya tersebut.

Hinata dan Sarada saling bertatapan dengan wajah seolah bertanya 'kenapa harus kita yang pergi dahulu?'

"Alasan aku mengirim kalian dahulu adalah untuk memastikan apakah benar Himawari memang disekap di sana. Kalau benar, kalian bisa menghubungi kita dan kita akan segera ke sana, mengerti?"

Hinata dan Sarada yang sudah tak lagi kebingungan, langsung mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sayang... aku dan Sarada pergi dulu," pamit Hinata sambil memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi Naruto.

Naruto memeluk Hinata sejenak sembari mengecup kening sang istri dan menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_nya.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Hinata hanya menangguk sambil memberi kode pada Sarada untuk segera pergi.

...

_**Bogor (22. 01 PM)**_

Waktu kembali berloncat, saat ini baik Hinata maupun Sarada telah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Kedua wanita berambut gelap itu saat ini telah keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di hadapan sebuah bangunan tua yang tampak tak terawat. Bangunan tersebut terkesan angker, atapnya sudah reot, dan banyak tulisan _pylox_ yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Ibu, aku merinding," ujar Sarada sambil mengelus lengannya dan berjalan menempel ke arah Hinata.

Hinata pun merangkul anak menantunya itu sambil berbisik, "Aku juga merasakannya, Sarada. Tapi, tenang saja—ada Ibu di sini dan ayo kita masuk bersama-sama."

Sarada mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan memasuki bangunan tua tersebut bersama. Saat sudah sampai di dalam ruangan, tiba-tiba Sarada dan Hinata mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Mata Hinata membeliak usai mengetahui pemilik suara tersebut.

"Astaga! Ini suara Himawari!" seru Hinata yang membuat kedua mata Sarada membeliak terkejut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita hubungi Ayah!" Perkataan Sarada membuat Hinata mengangguk dan ia pun mengambil _handphone_nya—untuk mengirimkan _SMS_ pada Naruto mengenai kepastian di mana Himawari berada.

_**BUGH... BUGGH**_

Seorang pria berjubah hitam, tiba-tiba saja datang dan memukul tengkuk Hinata serta Sarada dari belakang. Dan untungnya, Hinata sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Naruto sebelum ia pingsan karena pukulan tersebut.

...

Usai mendapatkan _SMS _dari Hinata mengenai keberadaan Himawari, Naruto bersama kedua putranya langsung bergegas menuju tempat tersebut. Saat ini, Naruto sedikit lagi akan sampai menuju tempat di mana Himawari disekap. Saat Naruto sedang terburu-buru mengendarai mobilnya dengan panik, Kawaki dan Boruto justru saling berkelahi—di mana Boruto tengah asyik-asyiknya memarahi Kawaki—yang disangkanya sebagai penyebab Himawari diculik

"Cih! Jaga satu anak saja tidak becus, gara-gara kau Hima jadi seperti ini!" seru Boruto sambil menghajar pipi Kawaki.

Kawaki yang kesal dengan perbuatan Boruto, pun melayangkan tangannya untuk menghajar balik Boruto.

"KAWAKI, BORUTO, DIAMLAH," teriak Naruto lalu menghentikan mobilnya dengan emosi.

Mendengar teriakan dari ayahnya, Boruto dan Kawaki pun menghentikan pertikaian mereka.

"Sudah berantemnya?" tanya Naruto dengan napas tersendat.

Boruto dan Kawaki hanya terdiam, dengan wajah tertunduk—lalu mengangguk setelahnya. Hingga Naruto pun menghela napas lalu berkata, "Kita sudah sampai di TKP, ayo keluar dan masuk ke dalam sana. Jangan berkelahi lagi."

...

Naruto, Kawaki, dan Boruto saat ini tengah berada di dalam tempat penyekapan Himawari. Tiga pria itu tampak terlihat ketakutan karena tempat yang tengah mereka masuki, terasa seperti sebuah rumah hantu—bahkan mungkin lebih seram.

"Aku takut, Ayah—ini mah rumah hantu," ujar Boruto sambil memeluk lengan ayahnya erat.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menyentil kening Boruto pelan.

"Jangan ngaco kamu."

Mereka bertiga pun semakin memasuki ruangan tersebut hingga sampailah mereka di depan sebuah ruangan yang terdengar suara bising di dalamnya.

"_Tolong! Tolong!"_

"_DIAM KAU."_

"Itu suara Hima!" seru Boruto yang membuat Naruto dan Kawaki pun terkesiap.

Dengan penuh emosi, Naruto langsung mendobrak ruangan tersebut.

_BRAAAAKKKKK_

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh emosi, saat melihat keadaan Himawari yang terikat dengan Delta yang masih menjambak rambut biru milik putri kecilnya itu.

"Lepaskan putriku," desis Naruto sambil menatap Jigen dan Delta tajam.

Jigen hanya terkekeh sambil bertepuk tangan. Sepertinya, pria itu tampak meremehkan keberadaan Naruto di sana. Ia pun mendekati Naruto sambil menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam nan penuh dengan ancaman.

"Berikan putraku, Kawaki sekarang."

"TIDAK AKAN, KAU SUDAH MEMBUANGKU DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMINTAKU KEMBALI. DASAR TIDAK TAHU MALU," bentak Kawaki menginterupsi.

Naruto menyeringai sambil menatap Jigen lalu berkata, "Kau dengar sendiri, kan?"

"Kurang ajar!" seru Jigen dan ia pun mulai melayangkan pukulan ke pipi Naruto.

Namun sebelum pukulan itu mengenai pipinya, Naruto terlebih dahulu menahan tangan Jigen dan memutarnya hingga membuat pria itu menjerit kesakitan—nan tak mampu bergerak. Himawari yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya bisa menangis khawatir—ia khawatir akan keadaan ayahnya.

"Ao! Deidara! Cepat hajar mereka!" perintah Jigen kepada seorang pria berambut pirang dan pria bermata satu di sampingnya—mereka adalah anak buah Jigen.

Deidara pun langsung berlari dan melayangkan tinjuan pada Boruto. Namun Boruto dengan cepat menghindari pukulan tersebut, pria itu pun berlari ke belakang dan menendang bokong Deidara dengan keras—hingga tubuhnya terpental ke arah tumpukan kayu di depannya.

"ARGGHHH. Sialan!" teriak Deidara kesakitan.

Sementara Ao terlihat melayangkan beberapa tinjuan ke arah Kawaki, namun Kawaki juga dengan cepat menghindari pukulan tersebut. Hingga Kawaki pun menggunakan lututnya untuk menyerang Ao di bagian kemaluan hingga Ao pun tersungkur sambil memegang kemaluannya yang terasa sakit.

"ARGHHH," teriak Ao yang merasa kesakitan dengan pukulan Kawaki.

Tak hanya itu, Jigen pun juga sedang sibuk melayangkan pukulan ke arah Naruto. Naruto berkali-kali juga terpental karena pukulan Jigen namun, ia bisa bangkit lagi. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto pun terbang dan menggunakan kakinya untuk memukul sekaligus menendang pipi Jigen. Setelah Jigen tersungkur akibat pukulan dan tendangannya, Naruto pun langsung mendarat dan berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda.

Dengan keadaan tersungkur kesakitan, Jigen kembali berkata.

"Kembalikan Kawaki," ujar Jigen sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Tidak akan," jawab Naruto sambil menginjak tangan Jigen.

"ARGHHHH."

"HENTIKAN DAN KEMBALIKAN KAWAKI ATAU PUTRIMU AKAN MATI."

Teriakan Delta membuat Naruto, Kawaki, dan Boruto menoleh ke arah tempat Himawari terikat. Ketiga pria itu langsung mengeluarkan beliakkan mata, melihat Delta yang saat ini tengah menodongkan pisaunya ke arah Himawari—bergerak sedikit saja, maka Himawari akan mati karena tusukan pisau di lehernya. Himawari terlihat berkeringat dingin, memejamkan matanya, dan merasa ketakutan apabila ia akan mati karena pisau yang tertodong di lehernya.

_BRUKKKKK_

Tiba-tiba Sarada pun datang dari pintu samping di ruangan tersebut dan langsung memukul tengkuk leher Delta hingga pingsan.

"Sarada!" seru Kawaki, Boruto, dan Naruto bersamaan.

"ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN, TEMPAT INI SUDAH KAMI KEPUNG."

Naruto, Kawaki, dan Boruto pun langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ketiga pria itu langsung tersenyum saat melihat beberapa aparat kepolisian tengah berdiri sambil mengacungkan pistol mereka—bersama Hinata yang berdiri di tengah-tengah sambil tersenyum.

"Setelah ku sadar, aku putuskan untuk menelpon mereka semua," ujar Hinata sambil menyeringai.

Naruto mengulas senyum bangga pada istrinya sambil bergumam, "_Nice work, baby_."

...

Dua hari setelah insiden penculikan Himawari oleh Jigen, akhirnya Keluarga Uzumaki pun berhasil membuat Jigen dan Delta dipenjara serta membuat mereka mendapatkan hak asuh dari Kawaki. Naruto dan seluruh keluarganya pun tak mampu merasakan lagi kebahagiaan mereka, hingga mereka pun akhirnya mengadakan pesta di sebuah _ballroom _mewah.

Pesta itu berlangsung meriah, dihadiri oleh seluruh Keluarga Uzumaki, Keluarga Hyuuga—orang tua Hinata, dan juga Keluarga Uchiha—orang tua Sarada, menantu Naruto. Pesta tersebut tak hanya ramai tapi, juga sangat mewah dan elegan. Perhiasan-perhiasan dan ornamen-ornnamen mewah bertebaran memenuhi _ballroom_. Tak hanya itu, sajian-sajian lezat nan berharga mahal juga tersaji secara prasmanan di dalam pesta itu.

Namun di taman belakang _ballroom _tersebut, terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru yang justru memilih menatap keindahan bunga matahari dibandingkan mengikuti kemeriahan pesta di dalam. Himawari terlihat asyik bermain dengan bunga matahari sambil sesekali menghirupnya. Tubuhnya sangat cantik, dibalut oleh gaun mewah berwarna keemasan—seperti putri Belle di dalam film _Beauty and The Beast_.

"Himawari," panggil seseorang yang membuat Himawari secara refleks menoleh.

"Kawaki? Ada apa?" tanya Himawari sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

Kawaki sembari tersenyum, langsung berlutut di hadapan Himawari sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berwarna safir dari dalam kantung celananya. Diraihnya tangan Himawari dan dikecupnya lembut hingga sang empunya merona.

"_Will you marry me?_"

Dengan malu-malu, Himawari pun menjawab, "_Yes, i will_."

Mereka berdua pun berciuman ditemani oleh semilir angin sepoi-sepoi dan bunga-bunga indah di sekeliling mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning tengah menatap mereka dengan geram.

"Kawaki! Benar-benar kau ya!"

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
